1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gun safety devices and, more particularly, to a trigger safety device for double action revolvers and semi-automatic pistols as well as other guns, which holds the trigger in an unfired position.
Safety devices to prevent accidental firing of handguns are well known to those skilled in the art. Such safety devices are available in a variety of configurations. Trigger covers may be attached to a handgun to cover the entire trigger guard preventing access to the trigger. However, such safety covers must be attached by pins or screws and a special tool is required for release of the cover. An example of such a trigger cover is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,994 to Nishioka. This patent discloses a trigger cover including a locking device which is activated by a tool such as an allen wrench or a key.
Other such safety devices utilize a locking clamp which holds the trigger in a depressed position thereby preventing the weapon from being in a loaded condition. The disadvantage of this type of device is that it must be unlocked with a key if firing is necessary. Although this is effective in preventing a child from firing the gun, it may also inhibit proper use in an emergency situation while searching for the key.
Each of the safety devices described above has the added disadvantage that they may be readily seen making it apparent to the uninitiated or even a child that the weapon has been disabled. Thus, a child who finds a handgun that is disabled by an obvious safety device may be tempted to tamper with it. Further, a criminal is not likely to be deterred when confronted with a weapon having such a safety device installed thereon. Thus, any such safety device which is cumbersome to remove in an emergency situation is undesirable.
The present invention has been developed to provide a trigger safety device for double action handguns which holds the trigger in an unfireable condition and which is capable of quick release in an emergency situation. Further, the safety device of the present invention is designed to conceal the fact that the weapon is in a disabled condition.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,994 to Jim Z. Nishioka discloses a trigger cover including an open position and closed position. The open position being for exposing the trigger and allowing access to an operation of the latter. The closed position being for covering and restricting access to the trigger.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,852,286 and 4,825,576 to Robert Troncoso et al., disclose detachable gun trigger safety devices designed to span the space between a gun trigger and the rear portion of that gun's trigger guard and wedge the trigger forward to prevent its rearward movement and firing of the gun.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,665 and 5,033,218 to Stephen G. Nelson both disclose quick-release gun trigger safety devices including a block made of a resilient material that is molded to conform to the inner perimeter of a gun trigger guard. The trigger is held in a depressed state when the block is inserted. The block has flexible flanges formed on both sides which partially extend around the trigger guard and the depressed trigger to hold the block in place.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,548 to Darrell E. Holland discloses the ornamental design for a safety lock for hand gun, as shown and described.